


Cloud-Watching

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sam hang out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud-Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

"Um, A book?"

"I'll give you that. Uh, I see a, um, electron cloud."

"No fair. A cloud can't be shaped like a cloud. It defeats the purpose of the game."

"Oh fine. Hey, there's one that looks like Janet's stethoscope!"

"I see it. Gawd. I can't believe we're finding shapes in green clouds off-world."

"Perks of the job. I can't believe this is only our first time getting to babysit Alpha Site."

"Yep. A week of light duty in what is essentially a tropical paradise. I don't know why SG-5 was complaining last month."

"I think their week fell during typhoon season."

"That would make more sense."

"Hey! There's a P-90!"


End file.
